Moeda de Troca
by Nai Malfoy
Summary: DanyDrogo - Alternative Universe.   Ele podia não ter o dinheiro necessário, mas tinha certeza que encontrara uma moeda de troca muito mais interessante.


**Moeda de Troca**

Não baixou o volume do som após o banho, mas apenas porque sabia que o barulho não podia chegar até a sala onde Viserys, Mr. Mopatis e a visita estavam reunidas. Estava acostumada a não perguntar sobre os negócios do irmão mais velho, mas escutou o que ele falara sobre aquele em particular. Mr. Carl Drogo era o nome, Dany ouvira Viserys e Illyrio – como o velho que os hospedava pedira mais de uma vez para que ela o chamasse – comentarem antes de dizer que ele poderia fornecer as armas que Viserys precisaria. Dany suspirou e balançou os cabelos, tirando a toalha que cobria o corpo para secar os fios que de tão loiros pareciam brancos enquanto se observava na frente do espelho. Quando terminou, deixou a toalha escorregar pelos seios, agora fartos e empinados – como se moldados por duas taças idênticas –, a cintura fina e os quadris largos. O corpo não demorara em se desenvolver, e ela não se sentira incomodada com as novas curvas, por mais que, muitas vezes, não se desse conta de como aquilo afetava os homens.

Como ela e o irmão estavam sempre se mudando, não tinha muitos amigos, três ou quatro com quem falava pela internet, mas nenhum com quem realmente se abrisse. Mesmo quando frequentara a escola sempre sentava muito atrás, e como nunca passava mais de seis meses em um mesmo lugar, acabou por nunca conseguir perder o estigma de garota estranha. Viserys não achara necessário que ela terminasse os estudos – por mais que achasse que ela precisava de alguma instrução a mais – e depois da última viagem não mais a matriculara, mas contratara um preceptor que passou pouco menos de um ano vivendo com os dois na casa de Mr. Mopatis. Dany achava que aquilo fora uma pequena interferência do velho, e aceitara de bom grado e sem reclamar.

Escolheu um short e uma camiseta larga de botões para vestir, mais presentes de Mr. Mopatis, assim como as sapatilhas delicadas que pusera nos pés e o celular de onde vinha a música que a acompanhara durante o banho. Novamente na frente do espelho, ela trançou com cuidado os cabelos, puxando a trança depois de feita para o lado direito, fazendo-a cair pelo ombro. Depois olhou por uma ultima vez para o reflexo que não parecia nem triste e nem feliz, talvez um pouco mais a primeira do que a segunda, antes de desligar o som e guardar o aparelho no bolso do short, saindo do quarto e caminhando sem pressa pelos corredores para chegar até porta da rua.

Queria ter saído despercebida, por isso se assustou um pouco quando, no meio da escada, conseguiu ouvir a voz do irmão vir da sala. Os passos se tornaram mais leves e, dois degraus depois, ela pode ver os três sentados sem que nenhum deles a visse. As conhecidas figuras de Viserys e Illyrio não lhe chamaram atenção, mas sim a do homem que estava sentado na poltrona em uma pose que lembrava desleixo, mas ainda assim demonstrando mais altivez que os outros dois juntos – se Viserys pudesse ler esse pensamento da irmã daria um tapa nela. O terno que antes ele deveria estar usando estava sobre o braço musculoso e, pelos botões abertos da camisa social azul, ela via o peito dele subir e descer ao ritmo da respiração, o que fez com que a dela ficasse levemente entrecortada. Ele parecia sentir calor, por mais que o tempo não estivesse realmente quente.

A figura era intrigante, atemorizadoramente atraente, fazendo com que os olhos dela deslizassem dos cabelos longos e penteados para trás até os sapatos bem envernizados, em uma adoração silenciosa e breve. Respirou fundo antes de voltar a descer os degraus, sem se incomodar em ser completamente silenciosa, mas sem saber se queria ou não ser percebida. Antes que ela se decidisse, entretanto, Viserys levantou-se, com os olhos em cima dela.

- Dany, venha conhecer Mr. Drogo.

O tom usado fora, como sempre, autoritário, e Dany aproximou-se com o rosto um pouco baixo, fazendo com que o irmão o erguesse pelo queixo antes que ela ficasse frente a frente com o homem. Drogo deixara o terno sobre a cadeira e, de pé, parecia enorme. Dany segurou a mão que lhe foi estendida e tremeu com o aperto forte, sem muita coragem para encará-lo, mas também sem conseguir desviar os olhos dele por muito tempo.

- É um prazer conhecê-lo, Mr. Drogo.

- Ele não fala nossa língua, Dany.

Foi Viserys quem alertou a irmã enquanto Illyrio traduzira o que ela falara para uma língua que ela não conhecia. Drogo não falou nada, somente soltou a mão dela, observando-a por alguns segundos antes de voltar-se para o sofá, pegar o terno e, sem nenhuma palavra, partir, como se estivesse a ponto de fazer aquilo antes que ela chegasse. Dany não corou, mas sentia-se constrangida. Depois de um pedido de licença ela voltou a subir as escadas, esquecendo que ia sair.

No rosto de Viserys nasceu um sorriso malicioso e uma certeza. Estava certo de que Dany não percebera, mas ele notara com clareza o olhar desejoso que Mr. Drogo havia lançando sobre a garota. Ele podia não ter o dinheiro necessário, mas tinha certeza que encontrara uma moeda de troca muito mais interessante. Entregando-a para ele ainda se livrava do problema que era a irmã. Guardou, entretanto, as conclusões para si, olhando para Illyrio sem nada expressar nos traços finos, tão parecidos com os da irmã.

- Marque uma nova reunião com Mr. Drogo. Creio que sei como pagá-lo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**N.A.:** Uma coisa que adoro fazer é trazer personagens de mundos fictícios/antigos para o nosso mudo real/atual. Esses dois são meu casal favorito, uma pena o Martin ter dado o fim que deu ao Drogo, ainda não o perdoei por isso, mas estou **quase** superando. Por isso que, no mundo real, eu posso me realizar com eles dois. O engraçado dessa fic é que vinha embromando com ela há um bom tempo, e quando externei a idéia para uma amiga, ela deu o seguinte berro: "Eita que a pedofilia vai rolar solta". Ok, ela tinha um pequeno ponto, mas eu não me deixei inibir e simplesmente ignorei a idade da Danny, assim, não haverá pedofilia, porque ela pode ter 18 já, ou pelo menos 15, para que não seja mais considerada vulnerável (esqueçam a piadinha jurídica). Enfim, obrigada pelos que leram e espero que gostem! Abraços.


End file.
